


Judge's Favorite

by Ifthey_couldfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anulingus, Fellations, Fluff, M/M, Maris - Freeform, Smut, TRADUCTION, Translation, french translation, traduction française
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifthey_couldfly/pseuds/Ifthey_couldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je suppose que je vais devoir choisir mon mari, n'est-ce pas? Ou je vais dormir dehors ce soir, j'en ai peur," dit Harry en haussant les épaules.<br/>"-Tu fais mieux Styles," répliqua Louis.<br/>"-C'est Tomlinson, s'il-te-plaît,' corrige Harry et public se déchaina autour d'eux.<br/>***<br/>Basé sur l'idée où Louis est un juge pour The Voice UK et Harry fait la promotion de son single, donc il prétend auditionner. Aucun des juges ne sait, surtout pas Louis, qui pense qu'il est à Paris pour la promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Judge's Favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751300) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Cet OS est une traduction.  
> Il est également disponible sur Wattpad au même nom, avec le même user! (http://my.w.tt/UiNb/9I02Vungaw)

Louis s'appuya contre le dossier luxueux rouge des sièges des juges, les yeux fermés alors qu'un membre de l'équipe de maquillage lui met légèrement de la poudre sur la mâchoire.  
"Pas de mari aujourd'hui?"  
Un sourire satisfait traverse le visage de Louis, se réjouissant pleinement du fait que les gens assumaient qu'Harry serait avec lui. "Il est à Paris en ce moment, il a commencé la promo cette semaine pour le single."  
La maquilleuse qui a demandé fredonna sa compréhension et finit ce qu'elle était en train de faire. "Je l'ai entendu à la radio aujourd'hui, il est très sentimental si tu veux mon avis," dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.  
Louis haussa les épaules mais son sourire le vendu quand même. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire."  
Elle renâcla, "Non, bien sûr que non." Elle pressa fermement son épaule avant de se diriger vers Rita Ora qui était perchée sur le siège de juge à côté de lui.  
"Eh bien, regardez qui commence à se la jouer évasif."  
Louis grogna et leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder à sa droite pour ne voir personne d'autre que Nick Grimshaw assis sur son siège. "Est-ce que tu me foutras la paix un jour?"  
Nick était en train de jouer avec le col de ton t-shirt à motif, Louis le reconnaissant de sa récente ligne de vêtements. Il haussa les épaules et fit un clin d'œil à Louis, "Mais, Louis, ça ne serait pas drôle."  
"-Et comment tu as eu ce travail déjà, Nicky? Il ne me semble pas que tu arrives au moins à chanter juste," dit Louis d'un ton dédaigneux, rigolant quand Nick lui fit un doigt d'honneur. "Crois-moi, je t'ai entendu chanter les chants de Noël à nos fêtes ces six dernières années."  
Le public commença à remplir l'auditorium, les rugissements annulant toute chance que Louis aurait eu d'entendre la réponse de Nick. Bien sûr, toutes les plaisanteries entre eux, étaient juste de l'humour de bon fond. Louis n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait déjà eu un temps où ils n'étaient pas des abrutis sarcastiques. Il ne pense pas.

En y repensant, quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, Louis détestait complétement Nick. Il le trouvait prétentieux et un peu idiot. Bon, il pensait toujours ces trucs, mais c'était plus amplifié quand il avait dix-huit ans. Probablement parce que Nick essayait toujours de coucher avec Harry à ce moment-là. Harry nie qu’il n’y ait jamais eu quelque chose mais Louis est têtu donc, il n'écoute pas.

"Cinq minutes, les juges," hurla le manager de la production en se précipitant sur la scène.  
"-Vingt Livres que j'obtiens plus de gens dans l'Equipe Grimmy que l'Equipe Tommo," hurla Nick sur le chemin.  
"-Vingt Livres que vous foutez tous les deux tout en l'air à cause de vos chamailleries," hurla Jessie J de son siège à la fin.  
Louis et Nick se tournèrent vers elle et, au même moment, lui firent un doigt d'honneur. Le public rigola et commença à scander leurs slogans suivant leurs équipes préférées. Louis n'avait pas un gros égo, mais il se redressa un peu alors que l'Equipe Tommo était clairement gagnante.

Les lumières commencèrent à briller, signalant qu'ils allaient bientôt commencer. Louis pris une longue gorgée de son verre d'eau et tapota ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. C'était la seconde saison où il était sélectionné pour être juge à The Voice mais Louis avait l'impression que c'était la première fois.

Il aimait beaucoup la façon dont l'émission était organisée. Bien sûr, il avait toujours une préférence pour X-Factor puisque c'est l'émission qui lui a donné presque tout ce dont il était reconnaissant. Mais, il y avait une autre couche d'excitation au moment où les chaises étaient tournées dos à la scène. Ce moment où ils ne savaient pas de quoi avait l'air la personne, leur sexe, quelle sorte de chanson ils pourraient faire. Les performances qui arrivaient toujours à le duper étaient celles qui impliquées plus d'une personne chantant. Peu importe le nombre de fois où ça arrivait, il était toujours surpris lorsqu'il entendait des harmonies s'entremêler.  
Plus d'une fois, il avait été surpris en découvrant qu'il était complétement trompé sur le sexe de la personne sur scène. Il était convaincu que c'était une femme qui chantait et il s'était retourné et avait vu que c'était en fait un homme. Une fois, c'était un jeune garçon, Matty, qui avait une voix si féminine que quand Louis s'était retourné, il avait immédiatement commencé à hurler n'importe quoi et s'était levé de sa chaise. Ça avait fait une scène et Louis n'avait eu aucune honte à faire en sorte que la production la coupe.  
Il ne pouvait pas empêcher que ça ait été plutôt choquant.

Le plateau devint silencieux et Louis mordit sa lèvre en entendant des talons taper sur le sol de la scène. Les premières notes de You Make Loving Fun commencèrent et Louis sût qu'Harry allait s'en prendre à elle plus tard, sachant qu'il était un fervent fan de Stevie Nick. Louis espéra pour son propre intérêt qu'elle était bonne parce que sinon, Harry allait lui envoyer des messages agressifs expliquant à quel point il aurait fait mieux.  
Heureusement, elle était plutôt pas mal mais Louis se la jouait intelligent cette saison, ne voulant pas se retourner que pour une belle voix.  
Une performance après l'autre, il y eu des mélanges variés de voix, de niveau de talents, et même des chansons qui été chantées. Il restait une performance à passer et Louis avait laissé une place dans son équipe, au cas où. Les trois autres juges avaient aussi des places vacantes ce qui rendait Louis encore plus compétitif.

Les lumières baissèrent et Louis remarqua que le caméraman se rapprocher un peu plus de lui que d'habitude ce qui voulait dire que ça serait une performance émouvante. Louis ne regarda pas directement la caméra, ne voulant pas être distrait alors qu'il se concentrait sur le bruit des chaussures se déplaçant sur la scène. C'était un peu bizarre car les lumières semblaient plus sombres que d'habitudes et Louis pouvait voir le public se pencher pour essayer de voir qui était sur scène.  
La première pensée de Louis fût que ça allait être une autre surprise sur le sexe de la personne et que c'était la raison pour laquelle le caméraman s'était concentré sur lui, sachant qu'il était le plus expressif lorsqu'il était surpris.

Le théâtre était silencieux et Louis attendait que quelque chose se passe.

Une voix grave qui semblait trempée dans du miel, chanta la première note, les lumières de la salle brillant à nouveau. Louis était au courant que le public était debout, pratiquement en train d'hurler, et était au courant que les autres juges le pointaient du doigt et appuyaient sur leurs boutons. Mais l'esprit de Louis était court-circuité sur une seule chose.

C'était son Harry sur scène.

Il pouvait sentir la peau à côté de ses yeux se plisser alors qu'un énorme sourire s'étendait sur son visage quand Harry commença à chanter le premier couplet de son nouveau single. Le single qu'Harry était censé promouvoir à Paris.

Louis devait le lui accorder, sept ans ensemble et Harry pouvait toujours le surprendre.

Il ferma les yeux en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de sa chaise et se laissa porter par la voix d'Harry. Bien sûr il avait entendu la chanson d'Harry avant, elle avait été écrite pour lui après tout. C'était le premier souvenir précis de sa relation avec Harry depuis le premier jour. La chanson était simple dans le sens que c'était une ballade accompagnée par un piano, mais la façon dont Harry racontait leur histoire, avait une intensité qui submergeait non seulement le public, mais Louis aussi.  
Le public lui hurlait de se retourner, et même Nick se joignait aux cris, "Tourne ta chaise!"

Louis ouvrit les yeux et pendant qu'Harry tenait sa dernière note, Louis appuya sur le bouton. Il rigolait et secouait la tête alors que le public applaudissait autour de lui. La chaise fit face à la scène et Harry était là, debout au milieu de la scène, faisant une révérence et baissant la tête. Quand Harry releva la tête, ses fossettes étaient saillantes et ses yeux étaient bloqués dans ceux de Louis. 

Marvin Humes monta sur scène pour rejoindre Harry, le public ne se calmant pas suite au retournement de situation.  
"Wow, quelle récompense pour vous tous ce soir," dit Marvin et Louis n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rigoler car Harry avait vraiment organisé ça.

Harry était le pire menteur du monde. Tous ses sentiments étaient toujours inscrits sur son visage. Louis avait arrêté de jouer au poker avec lui la deuxième année où il l'a connu parce que n'était même pas drôle de le battre. Ce qui était pire était qu'Harry ne savait pas que c'était flagrant. Honnêtement, n'importe qui qui avait regardé une interview d'eux deux quand ils étaient encore dans le placard serait totalement d'accord avec Louis qu'Harry ne saurait pas ce qu'est la subtilité si elle frappait son joli visage. Donc, le fait qu'il ait réussi à mentir à Louis était quelque chose d'impressionnant.

"Maintenant, je pense qu'on a tous un pressentiment de qui tu vas choisir, Harry," dit Marvin en faisant un geste vers Louis.  
Louis se prit au jeu en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Il se pointa du doigt et fit sa meilleure tête confuse avant de demander, "Qui? Moi?"  
Harry rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière en rigolant, une main venant couvrir sa bouche et l'autre se posa sur son torse.  
"Bon attendez un instant, peut-être qu'Harry veut se diversifier," dit Nick.  
Louis se redressa immédiatement et attrapa son stylo pour le lancer à Nick. "N'y pense même pas, Grimshaw."  
Rita fit un geste entre Harry et elle, "Peut-être qu'il veut avoir un peu de touche féminine."  
"-La seule touche féminine qu'Harry va avoir c'est quand il fera un câlin à sa mère ce week-end, arrête ça maintenant," dit Louis en se levant de sa chaise et en pointant un doigt accusateur à Rita. "N'est-ce-pas, Harry?" défia Louis en jeta un regard noir à un Harry ravi.

"Je suppose que je dois choisir mon mari, non? Ou je vais dormir dehors cette nuit, j'en ai peur," dit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
"-Tu ferais mieux Styles," répliqua Louis.  
"-C'est Tomlinson, s'il-te-plaît," corrigea Harry et le public se déchaîna.

Louis se leva de sa chaise et commença à marcher vers lui, "Viens par ici, menace que tu es."  
Harry courra pratiquement pour rejoindre Louis à la moitié, se bras s'enroulant autour de la taille de Louis pour qu'il puisse le faire tourner. Louis avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et alors qu'il était habituellement opposé à être porté en public, il s'en fichait.

"-Salut," dit doucement Louis une fois qu'Harry l'eut reposé.  
"-Salut toi-même," répondit Harry avant d'embrasser rapidement le front de Louis et de reculer d'un pas.  
Louis se tourna et pointa Nick du doigt, "Ah! Dans ta face, Nick."  
"-Il t'a seulement choisi parce que tu vas le sucer après," cria Nick.

Marvin les chassa rapidement de la scène après ça, grommelant quelque chose à propos d'un programme familial. 

"Où est-ce que tu te cachais pendant tout ce temps en fait?" Demanda Louis en emmêlant leurs doigts alors qu'ils marchaient vers la loge de Louis.  
Harry pressa ses doigts et sourit mystérieusement, "La loge à côté de la tienne."  
Louis secoua la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'Harry était là et non à Paris. "Et ta promo?"  
"-En fait, je ne pars pas avant demain après-midi."  
"-Petit merdeux," dit Louis, claquant sa main contre le biceps d'Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la loge et Louis poussa Harry sur un des canapés placés contre le mur. Louis s'assit dessus et tapota sa cuisse, Harry grimpant immédiatement à califourchon sur lui.  
Louis se redressa et embrassa Harry, ses doigts se frayant un chemin vers les fesses d'Harry. "Tu sonnais vraiment bien sur scène toute à l'heure," dit Louis quand ils s'éloignèrent.  
Harry se pavana sous le compliment et rebaissa la tête pour embrasser Louis minutieusement. Bien sûr, ils avaient passé seulement une nuit séparés pendant cette comédie, mais Louis était en manque de son mari. Après avoir grandi collés ensemble, c'était toujours dur pour lui quand Harry partait.

"-J'ai envie de te sucer," souffla Louis en commençant à jouer avec l'ourlet du t-shirt d'Harry.  
"-Putain, oui. S'il-te-plaît," acquiesça Harry, se levant pour se tenir entre les jambes écartées de Louis.  
Louis amena ses doigts vifs vers le jean d'Harry, se dépêchant de le déboutonner pour pouvoir le descendre avec ses sous-vêtements d'un seul coup. Louis gémit du fond de sa gorge en se penchant et lécha une grande longueur sur le dessous du pénis d'Harry.  
Harry passa ses doigts remplis de bagues dans les cheveux doux de Louis, dirigeant la bouche de Louis où il la voulait. Louis mis ses mains dans son dos et leva le regard vers Harry à travers ses cils. Harry laissa sortir un gémissement et commença à baiser la bouche de Louis. De la salive coulait déjà des coins des lèvres de Louis et ça incitait juste Harry à être plus brusque.  
Respirant profondément par le nez, il laisse Harry s'enfoncer si profondément que le bout de sa queue brossait le fond de la gorge de Louis. Sa queue rougit semblait lourde sur la langue de Louis et il commença à fredonner à chaque poussée, sachant l'effet que les vibrations avait sur Harry.

"-Tu la prends toujours si bien, mon cœur." Harry amena une de ses mains contre la joue de Louis. Son pouce était pressé contre le coin de la bouche de Louis, sentant le glissement de sa queue dans la chaleur humide.  
Les larmes s'accumulaient dans les yeux de Louis et il pouvait sentir sa gorge s'enrouer à force d'être baisée. Louis se sentait dans son élément comme ça, sale et obéissant seulement pour les yeux d'Harry.  
"-Est-ce que tu peux supporter plus?" demanda Harry, sa voix avait baissé d’une octave comme à chaque fois que sa queue était à mi-chemin dans la bouche de Louis.  
Louis hocha la tête, du moins autant qu'un homme peut hocher la tête avec une bite dans la bouche. Les mains d'Harry bougèrent vers l'arrière de la nuque de Louis, se laçant juste sous les cheveux de Louis. Il commença à pousser rapidement vers l'avant, son membre baisant sans ménagement dans l'ouverture de la gorge de Louis. Vacillant seulement au début, Louis relaxa sa gorge et laissa Harry pousser sa gorge vers ses hanches à chaque poussée.

Les sourcils d'Harry étaient froncés par la concentration alors qu'il se rapprochait de son orgasme. A chaque mouvement de ses hanches, son rythme faiblissait doucement. La tête d'Harry roula en arrière alors que les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent.  
Louis savait qu'Harry était sur le point de jouir l'instant avant que ses hanches ne tressaillent et il jouit avec force dans l'arrière de la gorge de Louis. C'est là seulement que Louis sortit ses mains de derrière son dos et les posa sur les cuisses d'Harry pour caresser sa peau douce. Le sperme d'Harry avait un goût sucré, sûrement grâce à la quantité d'ananas qu'il mangeait tous les jours.   
Alors que son souffle laborieux ralentissait, Harry retira doucement sa queue de la bouche de Louis. Louis avala avec enthousiasme le sperme et leva ses doigts pour venir masser sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il était chanceux qu'avoir une douleur parce que son mari lui avait baisé la bouche était quelque chose qui l'excitait. Louis avait toujours accueilli la douleur à bras ouverts, voulant un élément qui resterait avec lui-même après qu'ils aient fini de faire l'amour.  
Harry se pencha et embrassa profondément Louis, sa langue pénétrant immédiatement la bouche de Louis pour lécher quelques restes de sa jouissance. C'était quelque chose de sale et Louis avait l'impression qu'il allait choisir dans son pantalon à cause du surmenage.

Harry se recula pour passer son t-shirt blanc simple par-dessus sa tête et le jeter au sol. "Laisse-moi te lécher, te faire du bien," dit Harry en bougeant pour enlever le t-shirt de Louis.  
Louis était convaincu depuis les sept dernières années qu'il n'y avait personne sur cette planète qui aimait faire un anulingus à quelqu'un plus qu'Harry. Quand ils commençaient se faire jouir, quand ils étaient encore des ados, Louis pensait qu'Harry le faisait seulement parce qu'il croyait devoir le faire.  
Au fil du temps, Louis a réalisé qu'Harry aimait sincèrement avoir le visage mouillé alors qu'il lèche Louis pendant des heures, la salive rendant ses lèvres obscènes et ses joues rouges. Il aimait la sensation d'avoir le contrôle d'une façon si intime et honnêtement, qui était Louis pour refuser ça à Harry.

Louis retira son t-shirt puis déboutonna son jean, laissant Harry continuer pendant qu'il le regardait sous ses paupières tombantes. Une fois que son jean fût enlevé, Louis s'agenouilla de façon à faire face à l'arrière du canapé, ses cuisses grandement écartées et il se pencha en avant. Harry s'agenouilla sur le sol derrière lui et l'ouvrit avec les paumes de ses mains. La tête de Louis tomba en avant pour reposer sur le canapé.  
Harry se pencha et embrassa l'intérieure de la cuisse gauche de Louis avant de murmurer, "Tu es si beau comme ça."  
Louis arqua son dos pour accentuer ses courbes douces, se délectant de l'attention de la bouche d'Harry qui embrassait et léchait le long de ses cuisses. La bouche d'Harry se déplaça furtivement sur son anneau avant de rejoindre la cuisse droite de Louis. Il taquinait Louis sans honte en calculant tous ses mouvements.  
Des marques profondes étaient laissées à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, chacune d'elle agissant comme un rappel qu'Harry était toujours là avec lui et pas dans un autre pays. Louis ne pouvait pas les voir, mais il pouvait sentir sa peau halée tourner en un violet foncé à chaque morsure d'Harry. Louis se plaignait toujours quand Harry le taquinait trop mais au vu des circonstances, il laissa Harry le réduire doucement à un désordre de bégaiement avant même qu'Harry n'ait commencé à le lécher.

Le nez d'Harry trainait sur la peau de Louis, se rapprochant de l'endroit où Louis avait besoin de lui. Il pouvait sentir l'inspiration qu'Harry avait prise avant de donner un rapide coup de langue à son trou. C'était tellement putain d'intime et ça obligea Louis à mordre l'intérieur de son biceps pour qu'il ne soit pas trop bruyant.  
Le prochain coup de langue d'Harry était insistant et ferme, répandant des pics de plaisir dans le corps de Louis. Harry se recula légèrement et cracha directement sur son trou, la salive coulant entre les cuisses de Louis et sur ses boules.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry commença à le lécher sérieusement.

Louis sentit de chaudes larmes rouler le long de son visage alors qu'Harry commença à lécher fermement son trou. A chaque coup de langue sur son entrée, Louis pouvait se sentir s'ouvrir un peu plus. Il voulait enrouler un poing autour de sa queue négligée mais il savait qu'au moment où il le ferait, il jouirait densément dans sa main.  
Harry frottait son visage d'avant vers l'arrière entre les fesses de Louis, suffoquant presque dans la chaleur de Louis. "Oh, putain, Harry… s'il-te-plaît, s'il te plait, s'il te plait." Répéta Louis alors qu'Harry continuait à se couvrir de sa propre salive.  
Louis n'était même pas sûr de ce pour quoi il suppliait, il savait juste qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus. Harry avait dû le comprendre par contre, parce qu'il avait rapproché ses doigts du trou de Louis et l'allongea encore plus. Louis avait l'impression que son visage était en feu sous l'attention mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se reculer contre Harry quand il sentit le bout de la langue d'Harry pousser contre son entrée et à l'intérieur de lui.

"Oui," gémit Louis, appuyant sur le "i" alors qu'Harry commençait à le baiser avec sa langue.  
Louis se détendit sous la bouche d'Harry et il pouvait sentir tous les coups de langues à l'intérieur de lui, qui l'ouvraient encore plus. Harry devait avoir remarqué aussi car il laissa échapper un gémissement guttural avant de glisser le bout de son doigt avec sa langue humide. Les cuisses de Louis commencèrent à trembler alors qu'Harry commença à appuyer deux doigts sur son entrée pour pouvoir glisser sa langue entièrement dans Louis.  
"Oh putain, j'vais jouir," sanglota Louis pendant qu'Harry l'ouvrait.  
Harry enleva sa bouche de l'entrée de Louis pendant un instant pour dire d'une voix entrecoupée, "Je veux te sentir jouir intact pour moi."

La boule dans le ventre de Louis semblait être un élastique trop tendu, la chaleur s'accumulant à chaque coup de langue d'Harry. Ça devenait trop et Louis était complétement détruit à chaque minute qui passait. Ses cuisses commencèrent à tressauter et Louis sût qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps d'emmener sa main à sa queue avant qu'il ne jouisse sur le dossier du canapé.  
Harry gémit dans Louis alors que le trou de Louis se contractait autour de sa langue. C'était trop putain d'intense et Louis sentit sa vision virer au blanc pendant un instant. Il s'affala en avant, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'il était probablement allongé dans sa jouissance.

"-Bébé," roucoula Harry et il se leva, ses genoux craquant à force d'avoir été pliés pendant si longtemps. Harry cala son dos contre l'accoudoir du canapé puis tira Louis contre son torse pour pouvoir le câliner correctement.  
Même si sa vie en dépendait, Louis ne serait jamais capable d'exprimer pourquoi il avait un trou de mémoire après avoir couché avec Harry, mais Harry comprenait. Il tenait toujours Louis contre lui et grattouillait légèrement sa colonne vertébrale avec ses ongles mal coupés jusqu'à ce que Louis redescende de ce qui semblait être un nuage.  
Louis poussa son visage un peu plus loin dans le cou d'Harry, ses genoux pressés contre son propre torse. "T'aime," dit Louis.  
"-Et je t'aime," répondit Harry, déposant un léger bisou sur le haut de son crâne.

Depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, au travers du mur, le couple entendit la voix de Nick hurler odieusement, "Et je vous aime aussi, mais la prochaine fois essayez de vous rappeler que ces murs sont fins comme tout et que tout le monde n'a pas envie de savoir les bruits que Louis fait quand il jouit!"  
Louis fût choqué pendant une courte seconde avant de se tourner pour regarder Harry et il dit machiavéliquement, "Eh bien, maintenant que je sais que ça l'emmerde, on va définitivement refaire ça."  
"-Merci, Nicky," cria Harry vers le mur et ils rigolèrent quand ils entendirent un grognement exagéré venant de la loge à côté.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudo si la traduction vous a plus, et n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous trouvez des erreurs ou si vous avez quelque chose à dire.
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi retrouver d'autres traductions sur mon profil.


End file.
